


a boy built out of routine and ritual

by blueb1rds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Metaphors, No Volleyball, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Weird Comparisons, extremely short, he quit volleyball, i dont know what this is, i wanted something to post so have this, sakusa is a tree???, writer sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rds/pseuds/blueb1rds
Summary: a thing about sakusa's character and a messy metaphor comparing him to a tree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	a boy built out of routine and ritual

He is a boy built out of routine and ritual.  
He smells faintly of chemicals and lavender.  
He has sacrificed plenty to be where he is.  
His rituals are what make him who he is.  
His closest friend is his cousin, he is really the only one he can stand.  
He is a boy who saves his allowance to get a pack of masks every week.  
He tries to cover up the chemical smell with lavender. It used to be his favorite scent but now all it reminds him of is his faults.  
The things he tries to hide.  
The things he suppresses until he can’t any longer.

His relief from this was volleyball but he had quit it ages ago. 

He writes now. He writes and writes and never fails to send in his work on each deadline. He has nothing stopping him.  
It is simply just another routine to tuck away and a branch grows. 

He is a tree. 

He is tall and stands confidently regardless of the scars and aging so obviously carved into him.  
He lives day to day doing the same and if anything changes, his leaves would fall.  
A new season comes and he has to grow again.  
The people who come in and out of his life all cause this to happen. 

Since being born he has gone through many seasons. 

Summer 6 times.  
Fall 12 times.  
Winter has been a constant. It is his usual state.  
Spring has yet to come and wake up the flowers. Break through the soil of religiously followed routine. Envelope him with warmth and melt away the ice.  
Lavender would be comforting once again. 

It is rebirth.

He has had a glimpse at an early spring but it never follows through. 

The groundhog sees his shadow and says 6 more weeks of winter.  
again, again, again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I originally posted this on twitter for fun but I might as well post it on here as well ~


End file.
